Whiskers
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: Wesker has a rude awakening when one of his viruses goes horribly wrong. Chris has something to do with it? What? This story was a one time deal attempt at a RE story. Bad Summary. No Flamers/Criticism/Pineapples. This story was originally put up back in April 2011 but was deleted by mistake when I was trying to replace the original chapter.


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil nor any of the characters. The characters belong to their respective owner.

This is only a one chapter story for a series that I don't know much about. This story was created specifically for two of my friends who are Resident Evil fans. This story is dedicated to **Boosterseat3** {Writes Assassin's Creed stories} and **KioniYuki** {Writes Resident Evil and Supernatural stories.} I suggest if you like those series, to check out their stories.

This story was originally typed up on my phone through the messaging area. I simply copied it from the millions of texts that it created (Meaning the 3 or 4 texts it created) and sent it to my email when I was able to get to a PC. At the time this was written; I had no PC or laptop for me to use.

**Warning:** I am not far at all in the Resident Evil series to know or understand anything about the story and its characters. Please do not harass me if something in this story is incorrect, as stated before, this was only done for my friends. I was sharing it for other people who might share the same sick humor that I do.

**Important Notice:** Just like with all my other stories, I will state this again. No criticism, flamers or trolls. If you don't like, then don't read. They invented the 'X' button for a reason. If you don't like that little 'X' then there is this key on the address bar that says 'Back' or 'Previous.' Use that to leave the story. Do not use the review button leaving a trolling comment with a side of flaming when you leave.

This story was created when I was waiting for the tea leaves in my cup to settle. It had crossed my mind after my cat had ran off with my last tea bag. I don't understand how Resident Evil came to mind, but it did at this time.

**Note:** I have completely rewritten the Author Notes for this story, plus possibly bits and pieces of the story itself.

Enjoy.

†

It had been an entire day without any problems. It was a very silent day, which made it eerie. This caused Chris to grow concerned.

Many would find this concern strange, seeing as it was a nice calm day outside. But there was a reason for this.

"Where is Wesker?" Chris voiced his thoughts out loud. "Why is he not tormenting me with the virus?"

†**Somewhere in the Umbrella†**

"Sir, you can't hide in there forever." A man exclaimed while knocking on the door. On the other side of the door, you could hear the faint sound of shuffling. There was a soft voice that followed after the shuffling, saying a 'get lost.' The man at the door sighed, shaking his head, before he walked away throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

After the silence sunk in, the door opened just a crack to reveal a mop of blonde hair peaking out. Wesker peered down both sides of the narrow hallway. He appeared to be up to something. He began sneaking around his own place just to get out of the building. The poor man was clearly annoyed, conflicted and most definitely pissed.

You see, just earlier that day he had one of his viruses near complete. He was excited about it and wanted to use it immediately to see its effects on the common people. He soon found out this hope was all for nothing, as the virus appeared to be nowhere near complete. In frustration he went to storm out of the room and possibly kill a random person, only for him to slip before any of this could be done.

In his falling action due to the random banana peel that was on the floor, the tube he had within his hand flew into the air and landed straight upon his head; instantly shattering. Due to this, his size had slowly begun to shrink while these odd furry ears grew on top of his head. To make it more embarrassing for this man… he had a very visible tail that was fluffed out due to the sudden scare of all that had just happened in the matter of seconds.

His own virus was completely screwed up. There was no way he would get anywhere by turning everyone into cats. Would he ever admit to what had happened? Psh, no way! He had SOME dignity left, you know.

He bolted through the remaining halls before making his way outside. He truly had no clue to where he was going, but he'd be damned if he stayed to be harassed by his subordinates. That was not going to happen, not with the little pride he had left hanging on the balance.

†**Break†**

He had no idea to what had brought him here. He was outside, simply staring at this building. Within this building he knew that Chris was inside, waiting for something to happen.

What the hell had triggered him to come here? He shook his head then turned away from the building. Just as he turned to leave, Chris had exited the building. Instantly, his attention was on Wesker.

"Wesker! What are you doi-… Are those…. Cat ears?" Wesker instantly groaned. Why the hell did he leave his room again?

He suddenly began purring then noticed that Chris was rubbing the cat ears on his head. He quickly shoved Chris off; damning all the cat instincts his failed virus gave him. There was no way in hell that he wanted to be seen by his enemy let alone Chris when he was in this state.

"It looks like letting that cat loose in your lab did pay off. But… how did you know it was me?" Wesker slowly turned his gaze towards Chris. If looks could kill…. Well… Poor Chris.

"You mean this is YOUR fault?" Chris couldn't help but laugh. All the cat parts did, was make Wesker seem softer.

"So Whiskers, you mean you didn't even notice the cat in your lab the whole time?"

Wesker put his composer back into place before walking away. Screams could be heard in the distance soon after Wesker was out of sight.

Chris raised his hand, placing it on his chin as he began thinking.

"Hm… what other animals can I set loose into his lab…?"

-AN-

I hope that both Boosterseat3 and KioniYuki enjoyed this story. This story was originally written on April 26th 2011. It was published on this site originally on April 28th 2011.

I would like to say sorry to these people:

I am sorry **demonfoxboy132**, **Project X**, and **sheik's a GUY**. You three were the only ones who had favorite this story before I deleted it. If you somehow come across this story again; bless your soul.

I am sorry to **Emotionally Unstable Fangirl** who originally commented on this story the day after it was first published. _"I'm not the only one who calls him Whiskers! YES! :3 By the way really cute! Now if only Chris would rub his belly and tail…"_

Thank you to you four for enjoying this story when it was first released. I do hope that by re-releasing it again, that more people will like it due to its better written form than the original one and by the slight humor on the defenseless Wesker.

Since this story is being republished during my break from this site I would like to release information that was not put in my temporary chapters for my Naruto stories. (So those that don't follow my other stories, you can skip this if you like.)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top. {The links might not be clickable yet until after 2PM(JST) on August 22**__**nd**__**. If that is that case, I am sorry. The links are still present there and can be copied and pasted into the address bar. When it is refreshed, which might take a while… the links will appear for you to click rather than copy and paste.}**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


End file.
